1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method of the same and, more particularly, to a display device which has added value such as a partial display, a superimpose function, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device using a self-light emitting element represented by an electro luminescence (EL) element and the like has been studied and developed as a flat panel display device in place of a liquid crystal display (LCD) having pixels which use liquid crystal elements. The display device using the self-light emitting element has advantages in that it achieves high image quality and a wide view angle, and has a thin form, light weight, and the like since a backlight is not required. By making use of these advantages, the light emitting device using the self-light emitting element is expected to be widely used as a display screen of the portable telephone or the display device.
Further, concerning the portable telephone and the like, high added value is required as a result of the diversification of its intended use. Recently, the portable telephone having a superimpose function which is capable of displaying a text, or an image and the like so as to be superimposed partially on a display screen has been provided (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-32048). By means of the superimpose function, higher quality of display, sufficient communication performance, and further a solid user interface can be provided.